What If Wizards?
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: What would have happened if Dr. Evilini had taken Justin's powers, find out in this new WOWP What If? story. Beware, lots of character death and lots of changes.
1. It Begins

**OK, so sometimes, I think way too much about what could have happened in certain programmes. This placement is what would have happened if Dr Evilini had drained Justin's powers. So I hope you enjoy, by the way, I haven't decided whether this is a one-shot or a few chapters, I guess we'll see. PS, the whole Harper/Zeke thing is as though the events of Wizards and Vampires vs Zombies had happened earlier.**

* * *

"No!" Alex yelled, lunging forward to Justin. She stepped infront of her brother, feeling extremely protective. Theresa walked forward, confused by all of this.

"OK, what is going on!" She asked. Dr. Evilni turned to her, excited about her soon to be new powers, she would not let anything get in her way. She raised her hands, sparks and crackles erupting from them.

"Mortal, mortal, Soul portal!" She commanded, large whips of energy hit Theresa knocking her down. Jerry and Max rushed over to her side. She was lifeless, her face was drained of all colour and she had stopped breathing.

"You monster!" Alex shouted. She lifted her wand to Evilini but it instantly flew out of her hand.

"Alex Russo, you lying little girl. But no matter, I knew you were a lier from the start, but that didn't stop me. Give up your brother's powers and the mortal will breath again," She pointed over to Theresa. Jerry was cradling her lifeless body, tears streaming from his eyes. Max had stood up next to Alex, his face unusually dark. Justin put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Alex, it's over. I'm sorry but we lost, this is it. You have to let me go..." Tears began to form in Alex's eyes.

"No, Justin, I can't. She'll take you powers and then, who knows what could happen. Someone must be able to do something." Alex suddenly felt a strange shift, Justing was gone. She panicked, but before she could do anything his lifeless body was back on the ground. Evilini had returned but she was different, her eyes were glowing with energy and she was giving off a dark aura. Alex fell to her knees.

"How did you do that?" She muttered. Evilini laughed and shrugged.

"I simply slowed down time around you and took Justin's powers. Now, time to rid the world of the other Russo children!" She lifted her hands, black energy pouring off of them. Alex's mouth was agape as Max jumped in front of her and whispered a spell. Alex recognised the spell as one Jerry had taught them weeks back, she was surprised Max remembered it. But it wasn't his memory that had scared her, it was what the spell did.

_To let us be stopped would be crime, so take my powers away and alter time!_

Alex watched as Max convulsed. A large light moved out of his body and hit Evilini. Within seconds she was gone. Alex looked at Max.

"What did you just do?!" She asked, scared. He shook his head, he looked fine.

"I used my powers to take her somewhere else. Huh? Guess remembering that spell did come in handy, all though, those people were pretty convincing yesterday..." Alex looked confused.

"I don't know, three people, two girls and a guy, came to our house yesterday, while Mom and Dad were thinking of a way to get rid of salad bowl girl," Alex went to ask him a question, but he knew what it was, "Long story, I'll tell you some other time, but they said I had to remember this one spell and if I never remembered another spell in my life, this one would be...something or other and then they left." Alex, still confused by all of this, decided to nod along as though she knew what was happening. She turned to her father. Jerry had laid Theresa out on her back, Justin next to her. They were both lifeless. He had linked their hands together. He looked up at Alex, tears still falling.

"I want them to be together, wherever they are..." Alex began to cry, but realised she had to be strong, if she was to save her mother and brother, she would have to stay brave.

"Dad, what do we have to do?" She asked, wiping stray tears from her cheeks. Jerry stopped crying instantly, his expression was cold but determined.

"You have to stop her. The entire Wizard world is at risk, but first..." Jerry was cut off by a large explosion, the power went out immediately. Jerry grabbed hold of Alex and Max and tried to talk to them. Other were screaming and running around, trying to cast spells to bring the power back, but there was nothing.

"You guys, I have to stay here and protect your mother and Justin. Evilini has become too powerful for just you Alex, you have to get two other wizards, but you can't use actual wizards, you have to create two" Alex's puzzled expression was hidden by darkness, so she decided to actually talk to her Dad,

"Create wizards? How do I do that?" She asked, Jerry gripped her hand tighter.

"Max and Justin lost their powers right? But their magical energy is still floating around in the Wizard world, Max, can I have your wand?" Max handed over his cold wand to Jerry, he also reached down and grabbed Justin's from the inside of his robes, tripping slightly as another explosion went off. Jerry handed Alex the two wands.

"Alex, you have to give these to two people you trust your life with, two people who are close to you and your brothers. Promise me, whatever happens to us, Alex you'll protect the human world." Alex nodded and gripped her Dad's hand, she was too upset to speak, "Max, buddy, you don't have your powers anymore. But that doesn't mean you can't help your sister. You have to take her to the school main exit. From the spell you used, it's likely that's where she is. We don't know what we're dealing with, Evilini could be one hundred feet tall, or smaller than an ant, but we do know that she is extremely powerful. You have to go home first, check for anything you might need." She nodded again and embraced her father, scared of what might happen to him.

Jerry held her briefly, but pushed her away after a few seconds. He let go of both of his children's hands.

"You have to go now, Max go with your sister, make sure she leaves safe and come back here. We'll do what we can for those who are left." Max nodded and put an arm around Alex. The two left instantly, pushing through the panicking wizards. They could both only think of what might happen to their father in their absence.

* * *

The two walked silently down the pitch black corridors, trying to keep a quick pace. They didn't say a word the entire time, until they reached their destination. The main entrance, was stable but damaged, the doors moaned in pain and everything shook violently. Max turned to Alex, a small amount of light flooded the rooms from Alex's wand.

"Goodbye, Alex. I know you'll save us." He said, trying to stay strong. Tears began to fall again, as Alex got upset.

"Don't say that, doofus!" Alex said, trying to make a joke. The room shook once more throwing the two to the ground.

"Alex, you have to go!" Max shouted, noticing his sister had pulled her wand out. She flicked it over her head and disappeared in bright flash. Max lay there, wondering what was going to happen. He turned back around to the door and reached out, opening the lock. Large amount of energy hit him as he realised this was what he was supposed to do. The energy began to burn his skin.

"Give her hell Alex!" He screamed, trying to remember what he had been previously told by those mysterious strangers. The had foreseen these events and had told Max he would have to save his sister, but there was only one way to do that. He scrambled to his feet, pain flushing all over his body. Charging out the open door, he screamed one last word.

"ALEX!" Max charged into the unknown, feeling his body dissolve into thin air.

* * *

Jerry sat helplessly on the stone floor. He saw the faint outlines of his unconcious family. Had he really lost Theresa and Justin? Right now his mind was just coming up with one answer, yes.

The screams in the room began to die down, Jerry knew something was wrong. A large projectile flew down, striking various Wizards and their families. They exploded into dust. The projectiles came closer and closer to Jerry, he stared down the beam. Straight into pure evil. The beam grew closer and close, further towards the remaining Russo.

CRACK!

It went dark.

* * *

Alex appeared on the cold ground outside the Waverly Sub-Station. She left out a scream, feeling her family's pain. She knew Max was gone, should could just feel it. Slowly, she scrambled to her feet. Alex looked around, everywhere was deserted and ruined. Buildings were crumbling, the ground was cracked and there was no people around. She tried the Sub-Station's door. It was locked. She charged it, pushing the lock out of place.

Alex collapsed into a pile of tables and chairs. She instantly heard two loud screams, that were familiar. She jumped to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Harper? Zeke?" She asked. The two came out from behind a make-shift barricade of tables. Harper smiled and ran over to hug Alex. Zeke waved at her and smiled also.

"Is Justin not with you?" Zeke asked. Alex noticed he had a large gash on his forehead, but it seemed the blood had stopped flowing. Alex then fully heard his question, it brought back the dark emotions. She shook her head.

"No, he's not. What happened here?" She looked around the Sub-Station, it was just like outside, damaged and dying. Harper looked solomly at Alex.

"They came here too. We heard about it an hour again, downtown had been hit by these...things. They said something about the Wizard world, so I figured you'd know something," Alex signalled for Harper to cut it out and pointed to Zeke, "Oh, it doesn't matter, Justin's already told him about you guys. The power then went out, so I went round to Zeke's house, we were attacked so we decided to come here to get you, but you were already gone. Alex...one of them is upstairs, they're like demons." Harper looked worried, her usually happy complexion torn with fear.

Zeke put his arm around her and turned to Alex.

"Would you...get rid of it?" He asked. Alex nodded weakly.

"I'll do what I can, it won't be easy, I don't even know what it is!" Her voice worried Harper even more, but they still walked up the stairs together. They reached the top, but everything was ruined. The walls were covered in blood, she found mutilated corpses lying everywhere. But the worst problem was that the floor from the stairs to the main room had been torn to pieces, to the point where there was large hole. Alex turned around to Zeke and Harper.

"We'll have to jump!" They nodded. Alex went first, leaping from one side to the other. She landed, slipping slightly on the loose carpet. She beckoned for Harper to jump.

"You can do it, just close you eyes and jump" Harper nodded and followed Alex's instructions. She bent her knees slowly and threw herself into the air, pushing forward. She landed next to Alex, relieved that she had made it. Now only Zeke was left. He bent his knees, in preparation to jump, but a noise from behind scared him.

"Zeke!" Harper screamed, he had fallen through the hole but hadn't hit the ground. He was hovering! Max's wand was glowing in her pocket. She pulled it out and handed it to Zeke.

"This is yours..." He took the wand and floated up next to them. He stared down in awe at the wand.

"Isn't that Max's?" Harper asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, but right now, Max can't help us. My Dad said I had to make two new wizards and you two are perfect!" She handed Justin's wand to Harper. It, also, began to glow as she held it.

"What do we do with them?" Zeke asked. Alex shrugged.

"Dad, didn't tell me. I suppose you'll know when the time comes. So where is this thing?" Alex asked, but before Zeke and Harper could tell her, she heard a low growl. A dark shape emerged from the Wizard lair. Alex lifted her wand, and the other two followed. The creature hissed and smiled a toothy grin.

* * *

**If I get any views or reviews, I'll continue this, but I gotta say, I think, and this is just me, that was pretty exciting. If there is another chapter, you'll find out what happened to Max, Jerry, Alex, Harper, Zeke and everybody else!**


	2. Rescues

**Right I've never actually done this before, but here goes!:**

**Big thank you to wizardlover21!!**

**My first reviewer on this, and also, you should be proud for giving this story life. I'll do the same thing for this chapter, reviews and I'll continue, I'm sorry if that sounds weird, but it's the only way to know if people enjoy the story.**

**Oh, and don't worry, Juliet will be in the story, maybe in this chapter, depends how it goes. People bear in mind, I'm writing this before I've written the chapter, I don't even have any ideas yet!**

**Fine...let's go**

* * *

Jerry sat quivering on the ground, his unconcious wife and son lying next to him. One question could only surface in his head, why was he not dead? And then he saw...Kelbo.

"Kelbo, what are you doing?" He asked, extremely confused. His older brother towered over him, wand in hand. A large blue light was protruding from the end, blocking Evilini's gargantuan energy blasts. He turned around to Jerry, a large smile on his face.

"Saving your mortal butt! Quick get Theresa, I'll get Justin. We're getting out of here!" Kelbo bent down and wrapped his arms around his nephew. Jerry followed and held Theresa tightly. Kelbo flicked his wand and they vanished instantly.

* * *

Alex, Zeke and Harper stood trembling before the large beast. It's coarse fur ruffled as it moved it's large joints across the torn carpet. Shuffling slowly towards them, the three backed away, eventually on the edge of the large hole by the stairs. Alex understood it's plan instantly, push the children over the edge and then finish the dead carcasses. She knew what she had to do. Alex raised her wand to it and shook it towards the beast, firing a large glowing projectile towards it. She uttered a few simple words.

_Before we're turned into teenage pie, show us this beast for who it truly is...oh me, oh my!_

Alex had improvised the last few words, making a spell rhyme usually helped the magic. The beast began to writhe in pain, lunging towards Zeke and Harper, nearly knocking them over the edge. Zeke managed to get his balance and grab Harper's jacket. She fell into his arms.

"My hero!" She called out, looking deeply into his eyes. Zeke bent down to kiss her before Alex shoved her shoe in front of his mouth. He looked up to her, brushing the bits off his lips.

"What?!" They both asked in unison. Alex pointed to the monster, that was shifting.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, that 'thing'!," She turned to the monster, "No offense! Seriously, can we just focus for a moment...oh my gosh! I sound _old_!" She muttered. Harper giggled soflty.

The creature collapsed on the floor and they watched as the large figure began to get smaller. After a few moments all that was left was the petite figure of a teenage girl, about their age. Alex stepped towards her and realised who it was.

"Isabella? The girl dog my brother was dating, this just gets weirder and weirder!" Isabella rolled over, covering her nude body. Harper covered Zeke's eyes.

"Could you get me some clothes? I'll explain everything." Alex nodded.

After riffling through Alex's closet, and after finding, what Alex considered, the most hideous clothes she owned, Isabella was dressed and sitting in the Russo's trashed living room.

"So, spill! Why were you trying to kill us?" Alex asked. Isabella buried her face in her hands.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. It was the darkness, it changed me into that...monster! I couldn't control it." She began to sob softly. Harper put an arm around her.

"So, wanna make up for it?" Alex asked, Isabella nodded, "Then, you can help us stop it. Come on, we have to go. Dad said I needed two wizards and now I have just that plus a werewolf!" Alex turned back to Isabella, she threw her the denim jacket that was on the severed couch.

"Here! It's pretty cold out there, you'll need this!" She smiled back at Alex. The four stood up and headed for the stairs. This time each one made the jump back to the stairs, including Isabella. They clambered their way back down the stairs and to the open entrance. Isabella turned to Alex again.

"You shouldn't have left this open, anything could have gotten in...or out," Alex glared at her.

"Yes, thanks for that. Let's just get out of here before anything else goes wrong!" She headed out the door, helping the others climb over the stacked tables and chairs. The temperature had dropped even more since Alex had first been outside. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body, trying to shield herself from the cold.

"Stop!" The voice shocked all of the party. They froze with fear, trying not to get killed.

* * *

The blinding light clouded his vision. He could barely make out the blurry shapes in front of him.

"What's going..." He attempted to ask a simple question but was cut off.

"Silence! You are here for a very specific purpose. You will listen. Max Russo, you are dead." Max began to fret, wondering how he was still alive if he was dead, "You have been brought here to orchestrate the events that will fix what has happened on Earth and in the Wizarding world. But first we must let you live life until you are ready"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Max Russo, when you have reached the appropriate age, you will rescue your sister and return to your own world. But first we need you to live in our world. It is a world of pain, suffering and torture. I'm sure you'll survive."

"But I..." Max attempted to plead with the figures, but was once again cut off by a pulling force. It yanked hold of Max's legs and began dragging him out of the light.

"No! Please!" He screamed, trying to fight back, but it was useless, within seconds he was in another world.

He looked up at the figure that was kicking him lightly in the side. It was Alex! But she was different, she was scarred and beaten.

"Wake up, doofus! They're coming back for us!" She yelled at him.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Well what does everyone think, that was an odd one wasn't it. So let's recap Kelbo saved Jerry, but where has he taken him? Alex, Harper and Zeke rescued Isabella from the darkness, but who stopped them? And Max was dead, but has he really found Alex?**

**Lots of questions, I'll update soon!!!**


	3. Max

**Third chapter, thanks people for interest. It means a lot. This chapter will focus solely on Max, so even if you don't like him, skim read it, it will help make the confusing plot more simple. As for reviewers, well there has been a lot of reader, but please review, it makes me look like a better writer...no just joking. But seriously R&R is really nice.**

**mrf18: Yes I did read your stories, and I love the Theresa one, it's really good. (BTW: If anyone else wants me to review their stories, you can just ask and I'll go over and have a look)**

**rampager98: Thanks a lot, I've been a bit occupied with other stories, so I feel this one has been a bit neglected.**

**SoldierofHalla18: Very nice review, very detailed. Yes Juliet will be in it next chapter and boy will she kick ass!**

**OK, I'll start.**

* * *

Max looked up at his sister. Or what he thought was his sister. Her face was so twisted and beaten, he couldn't even tell it was her.

"Alex?" He asked, jumping to his feet. She clutched his hand tightly, gripping it slightly too hard, causing him to writhe slightly from the pain.

"Who else would it be?" She asked, "What happened to you, you disappeared and now you're...your face, it's not..." She stopped and her face froze in realisation. "Where's Max?!" She yelled. He shook his head in disbelief, what was going on? She pushed him to the ground and whipped her wand out in one stealthy movement.

"No, please don't!" He screamed back. She retracted the wand slightly and glared down at him.

"If you were Max, you would know that this doesn't work, what got you so worked up?" She asked, turning her head to the side and spitting.

"Your wand doesn't work, how do you use your magic properly?" He asked, getting back to his feet. He felt different.

"Don't, magic doesn't work here. So how do you do it?"

"I'm not from here, I don't know what happened. Hey do you have a mirror?" He asked. She shook her head and drew her blade.

"Use this" He grabbed the blade, and looked into it. But the reflection that looked back wasn't Max. No wonder he felt different, the person he was looking at what as least 10 years older than him and extremely handsome. He had short cropped brown hair, that stuck up at the front perfectly. His eyes were a dull grey, he had noticed Alex's were the same. His face was, unlike her's, clean and smooth besides a slight bit of stubble on the lower half of his face.

"Wha?" He asked himself. Alex wrapped her arms around him and Max insantly jumped out of his skin. He turned to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice had a slight hint of fear in it. She looked shocked.

"This may be the only time we get alone, your not my Max but does it matter, I bet your just like him," She said, biting her lip suggestively. Max jumped back even more. He noticed that this Alex was also older, by about seven years.

"Your my sister!" He yelled. She looked at him.

"No, I'm not!" She yelled back. He shook his head furiously.

"In my world, or whatever, we're brother and sister. This is really weird." She shrunk back into the shadows.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. This had never happened to me." She muttered, similarly shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, stepping closer towards her, in an attempt to reassure her.

"This world is _a _replacement world" She spat the word 'replacement', "People are switched here from other worlds, usually bad people. Our world was chosen because it had the least potential to do anything...ever. So our world is destroyed while other's thrive!" She fell to the floor. "I'd heard about replacements."

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asked. She got back to her feet a sighed.

"Well...you could dodge that fire" She said, unusually calmly. She pointed to the large ball of flames that hurled towards Max. He jumped to the ground and rolled away, getting slightly singed in the process. He jumped back to his feet and brushed off the leather jacket, he appeared to be wearing.

"What was that?!" He asked, evidently shook up.

"Normality" She replied calmly. She tossed him a sword, she had removed from her belt, but he threw it back.

"I don't need it," He clenched his fists and they began to glow with crackling energy.

"I can handle them with magic!" He turned back to the clearing and walked forward. Without turning to her, he called back to this world's Alex.

She rushed to his side and withdrew her own blade. It was long and gleamed in the dim, sparkling sunlight. She held it close to her face. They walked away, out into the unknown. The danger that lay ahead of them was immense, but exciting for Max. He was here for a mission, although he was unaware as to what it actually was, he accepted it.

* * *

Days, months, even years passed for Max. He began to lose hope for ever returning to his own world, but 'Alex' had stayed like a rock to him. She was reassuring and always looked for the positive side of things. Until he lost her.

They had been trapsing through downtown Waverly when it went wrong. Most of the building were nothing more than steel girders now. Alex wandered through what had once been a popular shopping district. She had never really got the appeal, but now it was quite safe. Max looked around, trying to scan for others. No one. This place was dead, like the rest of the county.

_CRASH_

He turned around suddenly. His brain telling him it could have been anything, but his eyes saw another story.

"Alex!" He screamed. She was sprawled across the floor, the girder piercing her mid-torso. A small trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. She turned to him, her face was pained.

"Max...I...kiss me," She begged, her weak voice failing her. He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes.

"I can't"

"_Please,_" She whimpered, her breathing slowing. He nodded. Alex was his sister, but this wasn't his sister. And it wasn't like he had any feelings for her. She was dying, he wanted to leave her feeling happy and safe. He bent down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. The moment held for a while, Max had to shake off feelings that this actually felt good. He backed away after a few seconds and noticed she was gone.

That was it. He had to get back now. For Alex.

* * *

**What does everyone think? R&R**


	4. Under Federal Wizard Protection

**Firstly thanks for reading people, this one has had massive feedback, which is awesome as ever. So here's a little mention.**

**SoldierofHalla18 - The last chapter exists outside the normal continuity of the rest of the story. The reason there is a whole chapter desginated for Max is because he is going to become an extremely focal character and will be the key to unlocking the rest of the plot. Yes, you're right, Alex is the main protagonist but Max is equally important, so I felt he would need a chapter to really explain his experiences, I'm not very good at flashbacks. But thank you anyway, I love reviews...any kind whatsoever.**

**ArabellaKye - Thanks, and don't worry, I will see this story through until the end.**

* * *

Alex froze with fear. The voice had pierced her confidence. She turned slowly to face the young girl standing there in front of her. She looked about Justin's age and had blood red eyes.

"What are you...Alex?" She asked. Alex looked confused.

"Stranger?" She asked back, causing Zeke, Harper and Isabella to laugh.

"Alex, it's me, Juliet!" She said.

"I'm sorry, either we haven't met or I'm turning into my Dad." She remarked.

"Don't you remember me, it's Juliet. Justin's girlfriend...the vampire!" She said, noticing Alex's confusion.

"A vampire...man you couldn't make this stuff up, know what I mean?" She turned to Harper and the two exchanged laughs.

"Oh no, no wonder you don't remember me. I'm from the future...you'll know me later on. But all you need to know is this world is dying, and I'm taking you to the custody of the Federal Wizard Protection Agency, the FWPA." She said, her tone stiff and cold. Zeke whispered something to both Isabella and Harper. Both girls shrugged.

"Does this mean we're arrested?" Alex asked. Juliet shook her head.

"No, you're being protected. Just in a jail setting." Alex rolled her eyes.

"But I have to save my brother and mom!"

"I'm sorry, that's out of my hands now. You won't be able to return here, until it's been cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?" Alex asked.

"They're sending in the last full wizards to get as many people linked to Wizarding World to safety, then they're going to turn this planet into a time bomb. They're then going to speed up time until the Earth has been reborn." She said. Alex had lost her at cleaned up, but she pretended she was listening and had understood every word.

"But what about our families?" Harper asked, stepping forward.

"I'm sorry, they've probably already been consumed by the impending darkness. Come on, we don't have long."

"No, we can't just leave them. Alex gave us these wands to do good, not to run away!" Zeke said, his tone firm. Alex nodded.

"Take them up!" Juliet commanded. Familiar beams of light blasted down and hit them all in turn, causing them to disappear. Alex. Juliet. Isabella. Harper. Zeke.

* * *

"Sweetheart? Are you awake?" Jerry asked. Alex squinted in the bright lights. Her body felt slightly numb, but she was awake. Apparently her numbness had reached her vocal cords, so Alex nodded. Jerry smiled.

"Don't try to move, they used a lock spell on you. You won't be going anywhere for 24 hours." Jerry put a hand on her shoulder and slowly pushed her back down to the ground. Alex's legs were painful, it was expected, as there were large wraps of barbed wire around them. She looked around and saw Harper and Zeke sitting together. Harper had her head on Zeke's shoulder and it appeared she had been crying. She saw Alex looking at her and she shook her head, tears begun falling again and Zeke comforted her.

"_Dad?_" Alex asked weakly. Jerry knew what she was going to ask.

"They got you up here and then you tried to fight them to let you back, but they charmed you out and then put the lock spell on you." Alex shook her head and asked another question, her voice slowly returning.

"How long?" She asked angrily.

"A few hours. Oh, honey, I wish I could do something," Alex loosened her arms, the feeling had returned to them completely.

"Where are..." She began.

"No, Alex, don't ask." Her father turned away from her. She knew he had begun to cry, so she put her arms around him. He turned back to her.

"Oh, Alex, I thought we could do it. I thought they had a chance. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's my fault."

"What happened to your brother?"

"He's not here?"

"No, he didn't make it back...oh, Maxie." Jerry sunk again, and Alex felt the warm tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll find them, Daddy. I made a promise. I will."

"It's alright, Alex. Just be thankful we didn't...go"

"No, I've made a promise, I'm getting out of here." Alex words burned out of her mouth. She began to spit flames. The barbed wire around her legs began to burn. She rose to her feet. The other wizards had noticed her instantly. They dashed over, drawing their wands instantly. She lifted her hand gracefully and the wands fell to piles of ash.

"Back off, we have a dangerous wizard on Level 5. Leave her alone boys." The wizards backed away and Alex relaxed. Her magic had become so uncontrollable that she didn't even know how she had performed those spells. Alex turned back to Jerry.

"Where's Isabella?" She asked.

"Up on Level 7, werewolf level. We can't see her. Juliet's down on Level 4, vampire level. Same for that. There's only twelve wizards left, and me."

"I'm gonna go talk to Harper and Zeke."

"OK, I'm here if you need me" Alex smiled to her Dad, brushing stray tears from her face. She wandered over to Harper and Zeke, who hugged her instantly.

"You wanna go watch it?" Alex asked. Harper nodded and Zeke followed.

Slowly, they walked over to the large glass panel. It viewed directly above the Earth. The rusted sign above read,

"_Objects below exist in the Human World._"

Good to know. So she was in another world and all she could do was watch as her home, her planet was blown to pieces. Everyone living there was helpless. Trapped. They could do nothing, they probably had no clue as to what was going on. A peaceful death.

Alex stood there waiting. Harper couldn't, it was too painful. But Zeke promised he would wait with her. And it came. Ultimate Death. Alex had to shield her eyes from the light. Cracks had begun to appear all over the world. It wasn't peaceful. It was painful and cruel.

London, England - Seas of lava rose from the ground below and boiled all those in it's path.

Tokyo, Japan - Volcanic eruptions tore through the once prosperous land, leaving it as nothing more than a molten wasteland.

Washington DC, USA - All surrounding seas rose and flooded the land, drowning everything. Eventually the entire Earth's surface temperature rose by 215°C.

The rest of the planet caught fire. It was disastrous and for Alex, it was painful to watch. To view that kind of torture from complete safety was the worst toture of all. The memories would haunt her. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to erase the memory. Zeke put a hand on her shoulder and left. When Alex reopened her eyes, two figures were behind her. Visions of white, glowing even.

"Mom? Justin?" She asked. Confused. Her mother was dressed in a long white dress. Justin wore a white shirt and white jeans.

"Yes, Alex." Her mother replied. Alex stepped forward to hug them, but they backed away.

"No, Alex. Don't come any closer, if we're figments of your imagination, touch won't work anyway, but we might disappear. But wait if that means I'm not real, does that mean my thoughts aren't real? Technically I shouldn't be thinking anything, unless you're mind has divided into alternate personas, thus forth you have given us life!" Justin said.

"No, you really are Justin, even I couldn't think that. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We don't know, Alex. That's for you to figure out" Theresa replied.

"What am I supposed to figure out, the Earth is gone, you and Justin are dead and Max is missing. But he's probably just like you two"

"Max? He's not here, Alex. Max must still be out there. No..." Justin shouted, feeling himself disappearing. He began to fade slowly, "Alex, I love you, and I know you'll make the right decision..." And he was gone. Alex turned to her mother, she had begun to cry again.

"Mommy..." She muttered, tears streaming down her face. Theresa smiled softly and opened her arms. Alex, forgetting what Justin had said, stepped forward and embraced her mother.

"I'm so scared Mom" Alex said, clutching her mother tightly.

"I know, sweetheart. But I can't help you, I wish I could. I love you Alex and I am so proud of you," Theresa whispered, holding her daughter's head close.

"I love you too. Please don't leave me" She mumbled holding her mother tighter.

"I can't control that, maybe your brother can help. I will always love you and I'll be watching you. I'll always be in your heart" The words hit Alex hard, she held her mother tighter and tighter, feeling her fade away. As Theresa disappeared completely, Alex fell to her knees. She screamed out, feeling the pain, hurt and anger building inside her.

* * *

**What does everyone think? That last bit got me all upset writing, because of personal experience. And I'm sorry if anyone else was affected by the last bit. R&R x**


End file.
